


Sebuah Dinding

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dinding itu menjadi korban.





	Sebuah Dinding

_Sebuah dinding di waktu malam tiba-tiba menjerit_

_Berusaha lari dari kejaran para penjahat itu_

_Saling todong-menodong pisau, betapa menakutkan_

_Bunyi pistol sudah tidak asing lagi berdentum_

_Dan lagi-lagi, dinding menjadi tempat tiarap_

_Ia dibuat sandaran bagi kejahatan yang tidak dapat dicegah_

_Jangan! Jangan hancurkan nyawa kami!_

_Tanpa ampun, digilas suara itu menjadi bisu_

_Darah yang menggelegar di tubuh menembus dinding_

_Membuat warnanya yang tak lagi putih dan bersih_

_Melainkan ternoda oleh suatu kebengisan_

_Tiada lagi damai, kecuali kekejaman di waktu kelam_

_Tiada lagi sejahtera, selain dinding yang menjadi korban dusta_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 06 Maret 2014. Terima kasih banyak yang telah membaca : )


End file.
